One or more example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a storage device and/or an operating method thereof.
The storage device may be a device that stores data under control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, or a smart pad. The storage device includes a device, which stores data on a magnetic disk (e.g., a hard disk drive (HDD)), or a device that stores data on a semiconductor memory, in particular, a nonvolatile memory, such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card.
The nonvolatile memory may include a read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), or a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
The storage device may manage metadata for controlling the nonvolatile memory device. The metadata may include information on a method or a rule for controlling the nonvolatile memory device. In the case where a hacking device hacks into the metadata of the storage device, the security of the storage device may be compromised. Accordingly, there may be a need for a device and/or a method for improving the security of the metadata of the storage device.